Liquid crystal display (LCD) panels control the light transmission/shutoff (switch on/off of the display) by controlling the alignment of liquid crystal molecules having birefringence, and are provided with a pair of substrates (e.g. a pair of an active matrix substrate and a color filter substrate) facing each other with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
A general color filter substrate includes a glass substrate or the like and a plurality of color filters of different colors regularly arranged on the substrate. A most common combination of colors of color filters is a combination of three primary colors, red (R), green (G), and blue (B). The color filters correspond to pixels that are units forming a color image. Also, a black matrix is formed between adjacent color filters.
Nowadays, to improve the display brightness of color liquid crystal display panels, use of color filters of four primary colors including yellow (Y) or white (W) in addition to three primary colors, red (R), green (G), and blue (B) has been considered (see Patent Literature 1, for example). Since yellow (Y) and white (W) color filters have higher light use efficiency than other color filters, use of these colors in combination with the three primary colors improves the display brightness.
As described in Patent Literature 1, color filters are generally formed long in one direction and arranged such that these filters form a stripe pattern as a whole. In the case that color filters of four primary colors are used, the color filters can be arranged in a squared pattern, in which the color filters are arranged in two rows and two columns.
Also, recently, problems accompanying the change from color filters of three primary colors to those of four primary colors or from a stripe pattern to a squared pattern, such as reduction in resolution, have been addressed. For example, a method including varying the areas of colors in one pixel, or a method including forming one pixel using three primary colors selected from four primary colors are used (see Patent literature 2, for example).